Past Woes
by Witherwolf
Summary: Tala returns alone after three years and something is not quite right. Meanwhile, Ray (and Kai) find their past problems catching up with them again. (BryanTala. KaiRay.)


My love for beyblade (and Tala) was revived when I was reading the manga and watching the anime and thus this story was born. The idea hit me suddenly and I thought that I would just post the first chapter and see how the response is before deciding whether to continue because I'm not sure if it's actually as interesting as I think. _

I actually think the title is kind of horrendous. I might change it in the future.

On to the story!

* * *

"Kon."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Ray did not turn around; he was pretty sure he was just dreaming and very soon he would fall out of the bed and land on the heartless hard floor. What? He had the bad and strange habit of falling out of the bed whenever a nightmare attacks him. There was also the fact that when Kai couldn't wake him up after several minutes (_Two minutes!_ Ray thought in annoyance) he would mercilessly decide that pushing/ kicking/ rolling him onto the floor was the way to go.

Fine, so it was the most effective method since he did wake up afterwards but he did not see how it was the _best_ way when he ended up, more often than not, with a glaring bruise. Anyway, the point was he was just dreaming and there was no point in mindlessly panicking. There was no way in hell that it was him. Just no way. Impossible. Okay, he had convinced himself. He was not turning around. Back to minding his own business like he had been innocently doing.

"Kon," the ever domineering and authoritative voice called again, this time tinged with annoyance that promised death. Right. Do not ignore him. Ever. Even if he was, at some random point in time, a figment of your imagination. Tala was evil and will hurt when ignored. Whether he was real or not was completely irrelevant.

"Kon."

Actually, come to think of it, the voice was too real to be fake.

Uh-oh; he was not dreaming.

Inhaling a deep breath of air, fearing that it was going to be his last, he turned around and saw, in all his icy demeanour and cold majestic, Tala Ivanov. His initial fear was almost immediately replaced by a blot of (justified) indignation.

How was it that the redhead did not age a day?!

_Atrocity! _Ray raged in his mind. Like he would ever shout that out loud in public or in front of Tala for that matter.

He looked as young as he had been three years ago and he looked even more, well, beautiful. His striking blue eyes held the same spark of clarity and perceptive intelligence which was now brimming with amusement at the shocked and frightened look on Ray's face which the latter had tried albeit unsuccessfully to pass off as an impassive mask. His hair had grown even longer over the years and was held in a high ponytail with his trademark bangs framing his flawless face.

His countenance one of unchallenged confidence and with an air of superiority, he strode over to Ray with his long hair swishing behind him gracefully, the sea of crowd parting naturally. Of course his sexual prowess was still as powerful as ever as many - both men and women - turned to stare at him unabashedly. He paid them no heed though.

Typical. Ray sighed.

"Kon," Tala greeted once more, sounding amused more than anything.

_Just great… not even a second and I've already become his source of entertainment. _Ray felt like banging his head into the nearest wall but that would just induce more laughter from the redhead.

Tala was holding a small black luggage in one hand and a light camel coloured trench coat was draped over his other arm. The coat was probably only for fashion purposes; Tala never felt any cold unless it was really extreme - he was still a warm-blooded human. Obviously with Wolborg's help he could survive unearthly chilling temperatures but that was beside the point. He stopped in front of Ray and gave him an indifferent once over which made Ray suddenly feel very conscious about his winter coat and brown boots which were so last season.

"Your boots are so last decade," Tala said scathingly though the amusement in his eyes told Ray that no vicious harm was intended. Then again, what was harmful to Tala was on an entirely different level from the mortal world.

Ray blushed in spite of himself. It was not his fault for dressing so casually! He had not known that it was Tala that they were picking up (he thought it was just a random business acquaintance) though the suspicious glee and mirth in Kai's eyes and tone should have been warning enough. Oh… and Kai never picked any business partners up from the airport either. Ray felt really dumb. Come to think of it, no wonder Kai had been trying so hard not to snicker when he saw what Ray had oh-so-carelessly picked out for that day.

Ray was going to get back at that bastard soon. Speaking of that heartless jerk of a boyfriend, why the hell was he? Surely getting a cup of coffee did not take that long!

"You look as if Christmas has been cancelled; why so shock?" Tala asked, sounding and looking more and more amused by the second.

"I thought I was dreaming!" Ray blurted out even though he had been trying not to say that.

Tala looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Ray felt his face burn with hot embarrassment. He was making a right fool of himself. So much for improvement. Tala probably thought that he was still the same ditzy idiot from three years ago... And he wouldn't be completely off...

"I know I'm divine, Kon, but I thought you should be used to me by now," Tala replied easily, laughing breezily and dabbing his eyes gently as tears threatened to spill.

"You are _such_ an asshole." Ray couldn't emphasise 'such' enough.

"Good to see you too, Ray," Tala answered smoothly, using his given name, and Ray thought how unfair it was that his annoyance and indignation melted away so quickly like snow on a sunny day. No, like snow on a very hot summer day.

But it was really the sincere tone and rare warmth that graced those baby blue eyes that melted Ray. Without a second thought he instinctively reached out to pull the redhead in a tight embrace, effectively conveying just how much he had missed him despite the unhealthy amount of fear he had invoked in him earlier. It was awkward for Tala to be in that position since he was still holding on to his luggage but he managed to put it upright and returned the hug with as much love as Ray felt.

"I've missed you," Ray breathed out, tightening his hold.

"As you have told me so many times, Jekaterina," Tala replied softly, tone gentle and no longer mocking or amused. He did not seem to care that Ray was practically crushing him either.

Jekaterina was obviously a Russian name. Not so obviously, especially to non-Russian speakers though Ray supposed one could take a good guess, Jekaterina was a _female_ Russian name. Tala had kindly bestowed it upon Ray a few days after he had arrived in Russiaa. Prior to christening him with this particular name, Tala had taken to calling him "kotenok" which basically meant "kitty". The Russian wouldn't address him in anything other than Russian because, as quoted, "you are in Russia, aren't you?", though he had the decency (read: Kai) to at least speak to Ray in English though it was mostly to insult him. Tala then had the brilliant idea of calling him "Jekaterina" which was really just "Katherine" in Russian. The simple reason behind it was that the diminutive of Jekaterina/ Katherine was Kitty.

Annoying? Absolutely.

Ray had minded. Ray had minded a lot. Ray had minded so much that he had demanded that Kai to do something about his best friend. But Kai was too amused by it and so did _nothing_. Ray had been so prepared to up and leave. Unfortunately, he loved Kai (that bastard) too much to actually do so, over a _name _no less. So he had sucked it up like a real man and stayed put. Eventually, when Tala accepted him, it became more of an affectionate nickname and, well, he got used to it. Though he was always painfully reminded that it started out with the malicious intention of reminding how weak and useless he was.

"Those were over the mail; it's different," the neko-jin insisted stubbornly as they pulled away. Tala merely laughed though it was obvious that he more than appreciated the thought. And though he really didn't mind, Ray (for old times' sake) added, "And don't call me Jekaterina! It makes me feel weak and useless!"

"And you do need to be protected my dear," Tala replied lightly, finding the situation more and more amusing as Ray bristled with annoyance.

Before they had the chance to say anything else, Tala was suddenly enveloped in another tight embrace by none other than the one and only Kai Hiwatari, infamous for not showing his affections openly. But this was Tala - his best friend, his comrade, and his soul mate whom he had not seen for years so his principles be damned. Somehow, Tala instinctively knew that this was Kai and instantly threw his arms around him and they stayed that way for a while, not needing words to communicate. Ray stood to the side, a soft and genuine smile gracing his face.

When he had just started dating Kai after the world championships in Russia he had felt jealous more often than not - fine, all the time - whenever he witnessed the exchanges between his boyfriend and Tala because they were so unnaturally close. Hey, he was justified okay! Even he and Lee weren't that close! And neither were Tyson and Max! But after the two years together he realised that the bond between the two friends ran deeper than the core of the earth and may hell freeze over before he came in the way of that. Why would he destroy such a beautiful friendship? Granted that all friendships were beautiful anyway.

With that very feeling he had thought that he would just simply come to accept Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys as friends. Ray was thankful that he had the sense not to tell that to anyone. If he did, he would have no doubt become the greatest joke of the century. Even all of Tyson's stupid antics combined wouldn't bring as much shame! Or humour.

Was he being stupid? Was he being naïve? Was he thinking too highly of Kai's friends? Or rather, was he underestimating their hatred for the rest of humanity? There was only one answer: yes.

After a few not so pleasant incidents here and there, some mortally threatening, Ray had been so prepared to remain perpetual enemies with them and the feeling was mutual (finally something they agreed on!) because they (read: Tala) were very vocal about how much they wanted to have an outsider in their closed little circle. That being said, it was not as if they ever tried breaking them up, though Ray had at one point thought that Kai was going to break up with him because Tala was so upset about it. In retrospect, now knowing their bond and all, Ray understood that Tala wasn't being selfish; he was just afraid of losing his best friend... Okay, fine, so he was being selfish but at least it was reasonable. Unlike Bryan! Who still outright hated him for winning their match despite him nearly _dying_! Sheesh!

Ray lived firmly by the belief that being selfish and reasonable was better than being selfless and unreasonable. Actually Tala was the one who passed that belief on to him and he started following it too since it made sense.

Take Lee for example.

Coming from the tradition White Tiger, it was obvious that homosexuality (arguably a modern concept) was not something even remotely tolerated because it was considered unnatural. So when he had, against his better judgement, announced that he was dating Kai, the villagers flipped. His family flipped. He would have been punished by them both.

His family would have disowned him and ensured that no one would ever acknowledge him. Who knew what the villagers would do? They stoned an "slut" to death even though the man was equally at fault. But all he had to do was claim to be "seduced" and all the blame went to the woman. Okay so his situation was not exactly like that but the point is that the villagers could be cruel and completely unreasonable.

Lee was his best friend. Lee loved him. Lee definitely did not want anything untoward to happen to him even though he himself had issues with gay Ray. Ray loved Lee too but Lee… Lee was the epitome of a selfless and unreasonable person. He had desperately tried to redeem Ray's "sin" (as he had so kindly put it) and even willing subjected himself to all kinds of torturous rituals so that Ray would be saved by the gods. Ray felt so immensely guilty that he had been so prepared to give up on Kai. Heck, he had been prepared to stop being gay (though he never actually figured out how. _Can _one stop being gay? Maybe there was a self-help book somewhere…)

That was when the half-Russian and his best friend had graced the small village in the mountains with their presence.

Needless to say Kai had managed to persuade him to stay while Tala had informed him of how unreasonable Lee was. Ray had been quick to defend Lee but the redhead had merely scoffed and bestowed Ray with that particular belief. Naturally Ray had thought Tala had been but a cold bastard intent on ruining his friendship with Lee at the time. But later that night Ray had gotten into a heated argument with Lee and he realised that Lee was impeding his happiness.

Yes, Lee was doing everything in his power to ensure that Ray would be accepted by the villagers again. Undeniably, his intention was good and his actions all stemmed from his brotherly love for Ray. But at the same time, it was so frighteningly unreasonable because for all of Lee's sacrifice he was only doing what he _thought_ was right for Ray and did not actually consider Ray himself. Lee didn't care about Ray. Lee cared about the Ray he wanted Ray to be.

It had hurt. It had hurt so bad when Ray realised that. It was like a rusted knife was plunged into his heart, taken out only to be plunged back in _after _the wound was splashed with salt water. _It still hurts. _And then Lee pinned the blame on Ray, saying that if it was not because of Ray he would not have had to suffer as well. Lee was practically victimising himself by that point and Ray, having seen the light, left with the Russians immediately. Admittedly, the hurt played a large part.

He never stopped to think through his actions and he was glad because being with Kai, being loved so unconditionally, simply being _accepted_ – that was the greatest happiness.

Afterwards, he had (again) naively thought that he and Tala had bonded. Fat chance. Money raining from heaven would have been more likely. Tala kindly made known his unchanged feelings for the neko-jin at the airport by accidentally-on-purpose pushing Ray down a flight of stairs when Kai wasn't looking. Apparently, Kai had been apparently paying too much attention to the neko-jin and was unfairly ignoring the redhead (according to said redhead).

The remaining months that followed had hard to say the least… fine, it was absolute hell for all of them (though Ray still preferred it over staying in China... Most of the time anyway) but now he loved Tala as dearly as he had once cared for Lee. Heck he was even as protective of the redhead as much as Kai was.

Tala was by no means a weakling of course; he was the captain of the notorious Demolition Boys and was the strongest in The Abbey. He was stronger than _Bryan_. Not necessarily physically of course but he was more than capable of defending himself and letting his fists do the talking. And there was the fact that he could create his own dimension as aptly demonstrated in his match with Tyson during the World Championships.

However, scarier than his physicality was his ability to reduce a person to mere dust with his words. They were fatal, poisoned darts. He adopted psychological warfare and excelled at it brilliantly. Of course he had some issues mentally but everyone who was at The Abbey did. This included Kai and he was there for a significantly shorter amount of time. So, mental issues aside, Tala could really take care of himself just fine thank you.

Still, there was something about the redhead that made people _want _to protect him. Maybe it was the fact that he actually looked as angelic as an angel when he wasn't wearing his ruthless mask. Maybe it was because his icy blue eyes still held a gleam of innocence which The Abbey could not, for the life of it, destroy. Maybe it was because he was loyal and loved all his friends as a wolf to its pack. Ray didn't know what it was exactly but he knew that he would use his life to protect the ice blader if it ever came down to that and he knew that Tala would do the same for him.

Kai, though, had found the idea of him protecting the redhead really humorous (the redhead himself had almost died laughing) and would not let it up for weeks. Meaning he kept laughing at him. In fact he wouldn't stop laughing and even convinced Ray that he was incapable of actually protecting Tala.

***Flashback***

"I can seriously protect Tala okay. What is wrong with you?" Ray had finally snapped at his very amused and currently cruel boyfriend who again donned that haughty and mightily vexing smirk on his handsome face at hearing the determined declaration.

And then it started.

"Who saved you when you almost fell off the mountain?"

"Tala..."

"Who saved you from being knocked down by a car?"

"Tala..."

"Who saved you from being mobbed in Moscow that other time?"

"Tala... But that's because it was in Russia!" Ray felt triumph swelling like a giant hot air balloon in his chest before it was popped viciously by a sharp needle.

"Who saved you from being mobbed in _Beijing_?"

"I get it!" Ray shouted in frustration and proceeded to stomp out of the room to show Kai just how pleased he was at being shot down so mercilessly especially after being ridiculed/ mocked/ laughed at for weeks. And it all stemmed from a good intention at that! Kindness does not beget kindness! Kindness begets cruelty! And ingratitude!

Before Ray could actually storm out of the room, he was gently pulled back into a warm hard chest and Kai's arms wrapped around him protectively. In a fit of uncontrolled anger, he vainly struggled for a moment and even tried to scratch Kai with his sharp nails but the Hiwatari was way too strong.

_Talk about unfair_, Ray grumbled bitterly to himself as he continued to struggle viciously.

"What!" He furiously snapped at Kai when it became obvious that he was not going to get away even if he still stubbornly believed that he could if he wanted to. In any case, he could still vent his displeasure verbally.

"Hey, relax love," Kai whispered softly and gently into his ear and he felt himself rapidly calming down despite not wanting to.

Damn Kai. Damn Kai and his random bouts of sweetness. When the almighty Kai Hiwatari lowers his voice just that tad bit and speaks to you with so much love that even Romeo with all his elaborated monologue and strong declaration of love pales in comparison, there is little to do but submit to him no matter how unwilling you were initially, knowing that you are the one of the rare beings in this universe who actually mean something to the man unlike, say, the other 7 billion people in the world.

"I know you want to protect Tala, mostly because of me since that's what I do, and I appreciate that but you don't have to because he's more than capable of doing so himself, and if it comes to that you can count on me to protect the both of you."

Though it might seem egotistical that Kai thought Ray only felt that way because of him, it was actually the truth so the latter couldn't exactly refute that point. Besides, it was not as if Kai was being an arrogant, know-it-all bastard for no reason; he had actual and reasonable reasons. And he was being uncharacteristically sweet and tender all because of Ray so no one can blame Ray when he could not stop the pleased smile from invading his face as he leaned back into Kai's chest, feeling like the happiest person in the world.

"Fine."

***End Flashback***

Still, the fact remains that Ray did love Tala and would protect Tala no matter the cost. It was funny how Fate the Sometimes Evil worked. He had never ever thought that he would become so close to the Russian captain but it turned out so and he wasn't complaining.

With a poignant twinge of regret, he was reminded of Lee and his other friends back home because they did actually become sworn brothers and pledged to go through thick and thin together. They even had a bloody ritual to signify it. Don't worry, not a lot of blood was lost. They merely made a tiny cut on their fingers and mixed the blood in a bowl to signify their brotherhood.

Being gay was apparently not included since he was so ruthlessly and cruelly casted aside. Mariah (so much for brotherhood) was the only one who supported for him though not openly; that would incur the blinded wrath of the villager upon her as well. But she did tell him that he would always be a friend and a brother. Whatever made him happy made her happy too.

"Where's Bryan?" Kai asked after releasing the redhead and realising that the Falborg wielder was indeed nowhere in sight.

Ray had been so shocked to see Tala that Bryan had completely slipped his mind. Heh. Oops. Come to think of it that was weird - scratch that, it redefined the meaning of weird. Bryan always stuck (too) close to Tala; he was more protective of the redhead than both Kai and Ray combined (which was a lot). Ray always thought that if they were living in some ancient time, Bryan's title would be as follows: Bryan Vladimirovich Kuznetsov, Protector of Tala. Ahahaha! He always got such a kick out of the whole thing. And though Kai didn't react as enthusiastically as he always did, even the impassive man couldn't stop a smirk from appearing.

Point is Bryan was _over_protective but whatever; Ray thought it was sweet. Come on, this was Bryan! He was infamous for being emotionless, heartless, ruthless, almost killing Ray (Okay so that was just a personal grudge. Still.) and what not! So screw what others thought. Overprotective Bryan was sweet. Period. And he knew for a fact that Bryan was always within a foot of the redhead so him being not there made Ray kind of want to abuse the Hiwatari power Kai gave him by demanding the Moscow police to conduct a nation-wide search for the Falcon now. Right now.

However, before he could actually put his ingenious plan into action, Tala smirked his infuriating I-know-something-you-don't smirk and proceeded to vivaciously recount his tale of why Bryan was not with him.

"We got into a fight at the airport. I ripped his ticket into shreds. Security obviously didn't let him in afterwards so he fought with them. I think he's in custody," and he sounded so gleeful as he said the last sentence.

Ray stared at Tala in complete and utter disbelief. He was _this_ close to gaping like a dumb goldfish. He knew that Tala and Bryan always had their little spats and it always bordered maximum childishness which made Ray wonder whether it was their way of experiencing a childhood they never had but this was a bit too much. Did the three years away from Russia make them more immature than ever? Ray certainly thought so and if this wasn't evidence to back that up he didn't know what was. Kai seemed to feel the same way as he levelled Tala with a glare which would send most running to the hills and beyond. But Tala was not most and he only smiled at Kai innocently.

"First day back and you're already giving me trouble," Kai finally said in resignation and sighed as he turned and started walking away as if looking at Tala anymore would make the amount of trouble multiply. Tala coyly winked at Ray who returned it with a look of utter exasperation before they followed after Kai who, with his inhumanely quick walking speed, was already vanishing round the bend.

"I wouldn't be Tala otherwise," Tala told Kai matter-of-factly when they caught up with him, Ray visibly panting while the redhead looked as if he didn't even move an inch, and Kai could not help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Good to have you back Tala."

"It's good to be back."

And though it was normal for Tala to sound relieved and happy at being home after three long years, there was just something in his tone - the fact that he sounded _too_ relieved - that unnerved Ray. But he didn't want to ruin the warm and cosy atmosphere that had built up so he didn't bring it up. Besides he was probably just being too paranoid as usual.

_I'll just ask Bryan when he comes over..._

* * *

Being a neko-jin and a master at martial arts, Ray was no stranger to what most considered the Unholy Hours ie morning but getting up at 3am was definitely way too unholy. Especially since he only slept at 1 am thanks to a certain redhead. Said redhead had wanted to continue chatting (he never ran out of things to talk about) but Ray was too exhausted and had left around 1am. Kai had stayed because he didn't need much sleep anyway and it was clear as day that he missed his best friend more than anything.

Ray looked over to his left, Kai's spot. It was empty; the two must still be tallking. No wonder the bed felt so abnormally cold and empty. That must be why he woke up, Ray figured as he slipped into his fluffy home slippers. Present from Kai! Ray smiled subconsciously.

No matter how comfortable the expensive tiles at the Hiwatari manor were, it was definitely not as soft as the natural soil Ray has been so used to. Of course travelling all over the modern world made him used to the hard floorings but he still preferred the gentle touch of the soil underneath his feet. The slippers didn't quite capture that essence, but Kai's sensitive thoughtfulness (Ray had never told his boyfriend about this) made Ray appreciate the simple orange slippers all the more. Yes, Kai even got them in his favourite colour. Really there was nothing more Ray could ask for and he had no problems gloating.

Ray decided that he might as well re-join the two Russians since it was unlikely that he would be able to fall asleep again without Kai. Just as he was about to venture to Tala's bedroom, he noticed light seeping from the crack under the door to Kai's office. Kai must be in there then. Tala was probably tired; there was no way that he ran out of things to talk about.

Ray cautiously pushed open the door as quietly as he could manage in case Kai was working on something important. Chinese words filled his eyes the moment he entered. Of course he understood the language: Kai was saying goodbye to someone but there was a sharp nervous edge in his tone which Ray did not like. Kai speaking Mandarin was fairly common since he had business in China and all but Kai never sounded nervous or anxious during a business call; he had no reason to.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked in worry as he almost tripped on his way into the room. The anxious expression on his face reflected his worry clearly.

Kai looked up from the receiver, his own worry clouding his eyes with a hint of fear seeping through. Ray did not like that. He did not like that at all. And it made him afraid because if Kai was vexed about something then it had to be really dire and of serious consequence. And Kai only looked like that when either one of three things happened.

1) He, Ray, was in danger.

Which was obviously not the case seeing as how he was standing in one perfect piece in front of his boyfriend.

2) Tala was in danger.

Again untrue because Tala was safe in the house and Kai probably just left his side.

And 3) The others (Bryan, Spencer and Ian) were in trouble.

Spencer and Ian should not be the ones in trouble because they should safe in Japan (they were working for the BBA there). Besides, Kai just got off the phone with them earlier that night after informing them of Tala's return. Unless of course something happened to them between then and now but Ray just didn't feel any fear for them. And a neko-jin's gut feelings were more reliable than weather forecasts! Granted those aren't always accurate… But well simple logic alone pointed to their safety; Kai was speaking Chinese and Tala and Bryan's last destination just so happened to be China. As aforementioned Tala was perfectly intact and safe so that just left one person...

"Bryan!" Ray burst out as a thousand scary scenarios started surfacing in his panicky and scared brain. Did the Falcon go mad and murder security? Did he try to escape and was shot? Did he suffer serious injuries from being shot? No, Bryan wouldn't be taken down by a single bullet… Was he shot multiple times? Was he seriously injured because of that then? Were the wounds, oh gosh, fatal? Then what would happen to Tala? Or any of them for that matter? Or did he attempt to illegally get on a plane? Or did he lose it and somehow managed to acquire a gun which he used to shoot random people? Was he then shot because of that? Why did all his stupid scenarios end up with an injured Bryan!

"Ray!" Kai's firm and loud call brought him back to reality and he looked over to Kai in fright. Heck, he never liked it whenever any of his friends were in danger. It made him feel utterly helpless and useless and uncomfortable all over. His mind would overload with all sorts of insanely disastrous scenarios as unlikely as they were most of the time and he would just simply shut down.

It happened with the White Tigers when they were but little children and Lee had accidentally slipped on a rock and fell head first into the deeper end of the river. It happened when he was with the Bladebreakers and Kai was facing mortal danger at Lake Baikal. And now it was happening again with Bryan. Kai was by his side in an instant, holding his hand in his tightly and assuring him that everything would be fine.

"Relax; Bryan didn't do anything nor was anything done to him."

Ray calmed down after hearing that that. Thank God! Wait… He stared at Kai blankly wondering what the hell the big deal was then. Was Kai pranking him? But then again Kai looked too serious to be making a joke at his expense. And there was also the simple virtue of the fact that Kai didn't joke around. Ever.

"So what's wrong?" Ray asked in a small timid voice. Just because he couldn't find anything wrong doesn't mean that everything was alright. He was still visibly shaken and he just had this constant nagging feeling that _something was just not right_. He already felt it at the airport and now he was feeling it all over again, this time more acutely.

"He's not there."

The most eloquent answer Ray could come up with was, "what?" accompanied by a perplexed expression.

Kai released a sigh of vexation and roughly ran his fingers through his hair, something he did only when he was really stumped. In short, it was a sign that something really bad had happened. To Bryan.

"Bryan's not in custody because he was never at the airport and there was no air ticket bought for him in the first place."

"What?" Ray repeated, this time sounding a bit shriller, face morphing into one of fright again though this time it was also accompanied by clear confusion. "But Tala said..." The thought was completely surreal and Ray would sooner believe that Tyson had discovered a sudden dislike for meat but with the way things stood as they were, "Tala lied?" which wasn't really the problem since the guy was a chronic liar but "To us?" - that was the problem because Tala would _never_ lie to them.

The look on Kai's face told Ray just how improbable he knew that was but then again...

"The Chinese staff couldn't have lied either."

"Ask Tala?"

Ray hated that he was sounding like a dumb little child.

Kai nodded curtly and it was obvious just how much he wanted to question his best friend but what other choice was there? He could call the Chinese airport again but it was highly unlikely that the result would be different. Airports in general handled these matters meticulously and when Kai Hiwatari was involved they handled it with more care than a potential terrorist threat.

They slowly made their way to Tala's room, Ray's hand still held tightly in Kai's, as if by walking slowly things might somehow change. It was infinitely childish and even pathetic and the storm in Kai's face revealed that that was exactly how he felt. Yet for all he was worth he couldn't find it in himself to speed up. Ray squeezed his hand softly in comfort and he shot Ray a grateful look. It was probably one big misunderstanding and Tala was simply trolling them. Yeah that was probably it. Tala always did like giving them a good scare.

So why did Ray feel like this was not the case this time?

Kai opened Tala's bedroom door without knocking (the two of them don't knock, period) and a rush of harsh winter air greeted them. Tala was standing in the balcony with his back to them, looking to be completely relaxed as he peacefully gazed out into the endless white before him. The French windows leading to the balcony was fully opened which explained the icy chill which pervaded the room.

Ray, never having a high tolerance for cold, shivered and Kai immediately put an arm around him. He leaned further into Kai for body warmth. Tala, on the other hand, was totally unaffected and was even basking in the infinite coldness the icy night brought. A glass of red wine dangled precariously in Tala's right hand while his left arm was rested comfortably atop the railing. Another wave of wind blew into the room and Ray shivered again. It must be at least minus ten degrees out there! The guy was an ice blade but that didn't stop Ray from worrying. Ever the more rational one, Kai didn't seem to be bothered. Then again, Kai did grow up with these frosty winters.

"Yes, Kai?" Tala asked tranquilly as if he had been expecting the bluenette all along and - Ray bit his lower lip in distress - he probably it. But why? _Why the hell_ did Tala expect Kai to come confront him? And again! There was something in Tala's voice that was not quite right, making Ray's stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Bryan's not at the airport," Kai said calmly, somehow expecting Tala to be completely ignorant about it and perhaps even demand for an explanation as to why Kai would say something so absurd and nonsensical. That was completely unlikely though since an air ticket wasn't even booked for Bryan and Tala's knowledge of Bryan's situation (whatever that was at the moment) was confirmed with the wolf's next words.

"Yeah, I know that."

Kai and Ray briefly exchanged looks of matching worry before they entered the room and shut the door firmly behind them. Ray gave Kai's hand one last gentle and comforting squeeze before Kai lightly detached his hand from Ray. The neko-jin could not stand the cold as well as the Russians could and Kai didn't want to risk him falling sick. He made his way to the balcony alone. Tala didn't even acknowledge his presence, eyes cast outwards into Moscow city, looking at something which no one else could.

"Bryan's not at the airport," Kai repeated calmly and though to others it might seem as if Kai was just his usual impassive and collected self, Ray knew better; there was a slight crack in Kai's voice which was inaudible to everyone except the those close to him.

Tala definitely heard it (he _is_ the bluenette's best friend) but he gave no signs that he did which in itself was already utterly bizarre. Tala cared about Kai as much as Kai cared for him. For him to not react at all, despite knowing that Kai was undoubtedly troubled and even worried enough to let it slip, was uncanny and even scary.

_Where was Tala?_

Ray unknowingly held his breath, as did Kai, as they awaited Tala's response.

_Please say 'Happy April's Fool' or something_, Ray pleaded silently in his mind though he some alreadt knew that this was no prank. It wasn't even April.

"Bryan's not at the airport," Kai said again, this time his voice becoming just that little bit more strained.

"Yeah, I know that," Tala repeated steadily as Kai did but his cool composure fooled no one in the room. He turned to Kai and his eyes were glistening with tears. "Because he's dead."

* * *

Review please? ^^

-Witherwolf


End file.
